Shattered Heart
by I Am The Root Of All Evil
Summary: Alucard has a daughter named Anna from when he was still Vlad III Dracula. This is the story of before and after they both get locked away for two years. Once Integra finds them, the story of Hellsing will never be the same. Should it be rated higher? R


Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing of Hellsing. It is apperent that I don't because if I did, Integra would be long dead, Alucard would have a second fledgeling, then he would focus on conquering the planet. evil grin Now in the great words of Monty Python... _GET ON WITH IT!_

**Anna's POV**

It was early in the morning of October 31, 1969. It was my birthday. Today, Father would most likely take me out somewhere as a present, maybe even back home for a day to go hunting if Master allowed it. But I already had the best present. I had killed her. I killed Sir Arthur Hellsing's fiancée. I had no grudge against he except for the fact that I too loved Arthur. Not lust. Love. For the first time in 500 years I was in love. With a mortal. But I was content so it didn't matter. He was the first of my many human masters that I recognized as the one to weild my power. Sure he liked to drink a lot and often called Father or I to get him at odd hours of the morning from someplace he couldn't remember being at, but he knew how to wield the monsters that were Father and I.

My master called me close to eight o'clock in the morning to the sunniest part of the mansion. That was certainly odd, but not unheard of. But it was not Sir Arthur who awaited me there. No. It was ten Hellsing soldiers, hiding in what little shadows there were. They crowded me before I could react and knocked me out with something heavy. They were smarter than I had originally given them credit.

When I came to, I was chained to a wall, my arms spread on either side of me. Only then did I realize I was naked. I now knew what was about to happen.

A voice, one too familiar, too sweet, ordered the men away. I looked up and saw him. His eyes were shadowed by the black hooded robe he wore, as did the two others standing behind him. They were holy priests with the purpose to recite incantations to bind me. But I was already bound to Arthur Hellsing and the rest of the Hellsing family line. No, this time it was completely different.

"Why?" I asked, my voice as cold as a glacier. I struggled for a moment in my chains to test their strength.

"I know, Anna." Arthur said, his voice hoarse as if he had been crying. It was thick with emotions, which emotions it was hard to tell. "I know you killed her Anna." he said again.

I hung in my chains, the alchemy in the room restricting my power to that of my mortal body, which to be honest was not much. He approached me slowly, the ancient silver knife in his hand. He pricked his finger silently then stopped to face me. With a whimper at what he was about to do, he placed the blade to my skin and began to carve intricate designs into my flesh. I didn't make a sound as blood ran over my pale body and as the priests began to chant their holy spells. I was used to the tearing pain of the blessed silver under my skin. It happened with every new master, then when he took a wife, then once again with their children. All in all, it didn't bug me enough to make me scream anymore.

But something else was hurting. Something deep inside my chest where the knife had yet to pierce. It was my heart. It had been frozen for over 500 years but now it was breaking. The pain spread quickly through my silent frame like a flood.

Two hours later the ritual was complete. I hung there, limp and bleeding from the fresh marks carved into my flesh. The new marks glowed dimly with red light as did the old ones on my hands. With a moment of hesitation, he pulled out a stake and quickly hid it behind his back, hoping I did not see it. My eyes flashed briefly with fear, proving that I had indeed seen my doom. Then he moved closer to me than he had before. He kissed me for the first and only time, revealing every emotion that was hidden in his voice and eyes. They were guilt and regret and they were for _me_. When he pulled away he leaned into to whisper in my ear.

"I'm sorry Anna." He said quietly, his voice trembling. Those were to be the last words he ever said to me.

At that moment he drove the stake through my heart, completing the spell and shattering my heart in an instant. My eyes went wide for a minute as I gasped quietly before sliding closed. Blood ran down my body and from my lips two trickles escaped the corners of my mouth. My cheeks were also stained with the blood that was my tears. My head fell against his shoulder and I spoke my last words for twenty years, my last words to Sir Arthur Hellsing.

"I…will always…love you…Master…" I said softly, my voice dying down to a broken whisper. It sounded like the wind.

Then all was silent in the chamber of my death, where I would wait for twenty long years.

**A.N.** YAY! I DID IT! I finally uploaded my first of many stories. One big thanks to Microsoft Words (c) Magical device called Spell Check. (heh I really do suck at spelling. Ask any of my friends.) Please read and review.

If you don't, you leave me no choice but to set Alucard on you.

Alucard: -deadpan- Oh no you don't. Go clean your room.

Me: -whines- Father...

Alucard: -glare- Now.


End file.
